


Reach For Me

by Muricidae



Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Continuation, Height Differences, M/M, harumakotokyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muricidae/pseuds/Muricidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Makoto grows more while at university and Haru adjusts all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach For Me

Haru remembers being dismayed when one day in middle school he realized Makoto was actually taller than him. Something about that had made a lump form in his throat then because Makoto had always been the smaller one. Makoto had always been the one cowering, the one Haru needed and _wanted_ to protect. Makoto was his to protect.

He had told his grandmother that he needed to grow more. He had tried everything: sleeping in the darkest room, taking in more calcium, swimming more at the club, but every time he caught up to Makoto’s height, every time he was almost level with him and had hopes of surpassing him, Makoto would hit another growth spurt.

Finally, when they started high school, Haru had given up, accepting that Makoto would always be physically taller and larger than him, but he could still protect Makoto. Even if the other boy’s body had changed, his fearful tendencies remained, and Haru had to hide the small smile of enjoyment whenever Makoto took to trying to cower behind him.

So when they graduated high school and went off to college hand-in-hand, Haru had been fine with where they stood: himself at 175 centimeters and Makoto at 183. That was fine. That was comfortable.

And then Makoto has _the nerve_ to grow more in college.

Haru doesn’t realize it until they’re standing together on a crowded train one night, headed back to his apartment after going out to dinner. The train lurches around a bend and Haru stumbles forward only to be quickly supported against Makoto’s firm chest, a strong arm wrapped around his waist.

“You okay, Haru?” Makoto asks softly, smiling down him from a distance that Haru is certainly not use to. He squints up at Makoto’s face before he looks straight forward, knowing his eyes should be level with Makoto’s clavicle. Instead, he’s staring forward at Makoto’s sternum. He reaches out, prodding the center of Makoto’s chest before he looks up at him again.

“You grew,” he states bluntly, his displeasure evident in his voice.

“Oh, yeah,” Makoto says like it’s _nothing_ , “You didn’t notice?” Haru shakes his head and Makoto continues, “I asked one of the doctors on campus. He said it’ll probably be my last growth spurt. I had to buy all new pants and everything,” he sighs as if _that’s_ the main problem here.

All the old feelings of Makoto growing stronger and not needing him anymore are bubbling back into his heart. It doesn’t help combined with the fact that Makoto has been more and more confident in university. He’s outgoing and charming to everyone as usual, but the confidence he displays around his new university friends is above even what he had at Iwatobi. Haru feels the old lump forming in his throat, a weight growing in his heart as the train stops at their station. It’s no that he doesn’t want Makoto to be confident and strong, but he doesn’t want Makoto to just not _need_ him.

Makoto talks a bit as they walk home, but they’re both pretty tired, as they get ready to sleep for the night.

When he lies besides Makoto in bed, wrapped in Makoto’s arms, he feels smaller than he did before.

He feels cuddled close and loved, but small, as if there was no reason for him to have to be with Makoto in sleep. Did Makoto still get nightmares even? That was the reason they had always slept so closely together as children. Makoto had always been scared of the dark, scared of nightmares, so Haru had helped.

Did he still help that? Was he still relevant?

“Haru?” Makoto’s soft, sleepy voice floats into his ears and he blinks out of his thoughts, his eye moving to Makoto’s face, “What’s wrong? Are you not tired?”

“I am. Just sleep, Makoto,” he responds softly, giving in to the familiar warmth and closeness Makoto provides. Makoto smiles at that, clearly content at the closeness.

His eyes close and Haru hears him mumble out a, “good night, Haru-chan... Love you...” before he’s fast sleep.

“I love you too,” Haru can’t help but let himself whisper before he closes his eyes as well, letting himself drift to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Makoto is 191 centimeters at the end of their first semester and Haru is still unhappy. He’s taller than Yamazaki had been in high school and he towers over Haru. They start receiving comments about their height difference from Makoto’s classmates and university friends, and from strangers in public. Makoto always smiles and offers a sheepish thank you, but Haru can never stop his cheeks from heating up no matter how many times he hears it.

Even though he’s not still swimming very rigorously or regularly, Makoto always has time for the gym, Haru has noticed, so even as he’s grown, he remains as solid and well-muscled as before. He can’t help but to think that Gou would be happy at least.

He doesn’t know if he’s happy.

The feeling of being completely surrounded by Makoto when they cuddle is so comforting that often times he’s asleep before the movie they’re watching is over. Makoto is firm yet soft, and he’s so warm, and he smells like vanilla and the ocean and home.

Just as he starts getting used to Makoto’s new height and used to the fact that Makoto still needs him to protect him, the combination of a haunted house and Makoto’s friends ruin the feeling.

Makoto’s university holds a festival every year and his friends had encouraged him to go with them.

“I can’t go alone, Haru,” Makoto had begged him, his eyes pleading and his voice desperate, “It’ll be scary and you won’t be there.” He’d pouted so sweetly that Haru had relented even though some of Makoto’s acquaintances got on his nerves.

It’s been like every other “scary” situation they’d even been in: Makoto’s large hands gripping his shoulders, squeezing when he saw something that spooked him, Makoto trying to hide behind him and crying out whenever something jumped out at them.

Each time Makoto is scared, the satisfied feeling of being needed to protect his Makoto is ruined by the jeers and snickers from Makoto’s friends, and then Makoto would laugh lightly, try and wave off his fear, but Haru could still feel the quiver in his fingers as they gripped his shoulders.

“Come on, Tachibana! You’re not seriously scared of this fake shit are you?” one of the guys from Makoto’s class asks.

“A-ah, n-no! Of course not!” Makoto answers, laughing it off.

“Try not to break Nanase-kun’s shoulders, yeah?” another one of them laughs, “He needs those to swim, doesn’t he?”

Haru wishes in that moment that some of the demons and ghosts were real so they would shut up.

“Ah, you’re right,” Makoto says then, and Haru’s bloods goes cold when the warm weight of Makoto’s hands are off his shoulders and Makoto steps out from behind him, “Sorry if I hurt you, Haru,” he murmurs, a worried look in his eyes.

_Idiot_ , Haru thinks, huffing and looking away as they continue through the lame haunted house, you could never hurt me on purpose.

Instead of being Makoto’s shield from there on out, he has to watch as Makoto blanches at every completely, non-terrifying “horror” in the place, his lips pressed together in a thin line and his trembling hands curled into fists.

It’s painful to see Makoto scared and holding it in. He’s supposed to be here to protect him, but maybe Makoto doesn’t want his protection anymore. Maybe Makoto is embarrassed of his reliance on him. He swallows hard and feels the familiar lump in his throat, trying to choke him with the fear in his heart.

_Makoto_ , he tries to communicate desperately, though Makoto doesn’t meet his eye, trying to stare straight ahead and get out of the haunted house alive, _Makoto, do you still need me?_

He doesn’t get an answer. 

That night, Makoto is odd, closed off and jumpy. Haru thinks it’s probably because he kept all his terror from the haunted house bottled up, He’s still to pale even after their hot bath, and Haru hates seeing him like that.

He knows he’s correct in his assumptions when as soon as his body hits the blankets in bed, Makoto is curled around him, holding him close and tight in the warmth of his arms.

“Makoto-“

“Good night, Haru,” Makoto whispers before he can say anything, “Sweet dreams...” He sounds unsure of himself, probably because he’s the one hoping for sweet dreams, Haru imagines.

Makoto’s heart is just too good to absorb fear like that, so Haru stays up an extra hour, watching Makoto’s face as he sleeps, stroking his hair and pressing the occasional kiss to his chin because he can’t really reach his lips.

Makoto is sleeping soundly, his face relaxed and breathing calm when Haru finally drifts off, his lips still pressed to Makoto’s skin.

Things after that start going back to normal little by little. Haru manages to shove his feelings down, and whenever Makoto asks him if he’s alright, he manages to convince the other boy that he’s fine.

He _will_ be fine anyway.

It helps that sex with Makoto now is even better. When he asks Makoto to be rough with him, Makoto can literally pin him down and fuck him until he’s screaming. Makoto’s hands grip his smaller hips so easily, and it makes Haru shudder whenever Makoto looms over him, formidable and strong.

He sometimes gets a bit heated just _thinking_ about Makoto over him, whispering dirty words in his ear in a husky voice while he plows inside him. Makoto has truly become even sexier than before, if that was possible.

So that helps, it really does, and he knows that eventually Makoto will figure out what has been bothering him, but he doesn’t want to trouble Makoto with that now. Makoto is truly blossoming in university. He’s brighter and sweeter than before, and Haru doesn’t want to put a dent in that, especially because Makoto’s smile makes nothing but love well up in his heart, and all he wants is to love Makoto back forever.

He starts getting used to reclining into Makoto’s chest, curling up against him and being held there, warm and loved.

He starts getting used to the people who comment on them in public. He does _not_ get used to Nagisa cooing about how much _cuter_ they look together whenever he and Rei visit them in Tokyo. It’s annoying because it’s Nagisa, but he likes the pinkness that comes to Makoto’s cheeks whenever Nagisa starts mentioning it again.

It’s all okay until Haru is being stupid and trips going into the locker room after swim practice. He trips and finds himself on his side on the ground, his ankle already throbbing. Several of his teammates are around him already, asking him if he’s alright.

His ankle doesn’t hurt that badly at first; it’s more his pride that’s been injured. When he tries to stand, he stumbles, and his has to be caught by one of his teammates.

“Damn, Nanase,” one of his teammates says, though there’s concern in his voice as he helps Haru onto a bench, “It’s already swelling.”

Haru only gives a grunt of pain as a response, knowing with a sprain like that he’ll be out of the water for at least a week.

His teammates are quickly getting the coach and the first-aid person at the pool, trying to stop the swelling before it gets worse.

“-ah, yeah he just fell. It would be best if you came down here...” He hears one of his teammates talking on the phone, probably to one of the other coaches or someone.

They’re wrapping a bandage and ice around his ankle when Makoto comes in, his eyes wide and face worried.

“Haru!” he calls, rushing over quickly and Haru just blinks at him.

“Makoto... What are-“

“He’s your emergency contact, Nanase,” one of his teammates snorts, “You’re supposed to call an emergency contact when you get hurt.” He gives the teammate a glare, wincing when the paramedic presses hard on his ankle.

“You haven’t even completely dried off yet, Haru!” Makoto says worriedly, stripping off his own jacket so he can place it over Haru’s bare shoulders. Haru shivers, sighing when the warmth from Makoto’s big coat bleeds into his damp skin.

Makoto stays at his side, holding his hand tightly until the paramedics decide he should be okay to head home.

Makoto shoulders both their bags before he offers a hand that Haru takes, pulling himself up off the bench. He stumbles again, holding out a hiss of pain when he tries to put his injured leg down.

“Haru! Don’t- here,” Makoto says quickly wrapping a strong arm around Haru’s waist to hold him up, “Don’t try and walk, okay? I’m here,” he murmurs only for Haru’s ears.

“Nanase, let me drive you guys home,” one of the third-years on the team offers, holding up his car keys.

They’re really not in position to reject the offer, and Makoto basically supports him all the way to the parking lot, his ankle aching all the while.

The ride home is quiet, and Makoto thanks the swimmer who drove them back to Haru’s apartment. A soon as he drives away, Haru finds himself being scooped into Makoto’s strong arms, held tightly to his chest so he doesn’t even have to touch the ground.

He wants to protest, but he’s tired, and his ankle hurts.

“Are you okay, Haru?” Makoto whispers as he walks them down the sidewalks to Haru’s apartment complex.

“I’m fine,” Haru forces himself to say back, holding tightly to Makoto and burying his face in the collar of Makoto’s jacket. The jacket smells like Makoto.

“You’ve been saying that a lot lately,” Makoto comments quietly as he starts up the stairs to Haru’s floor, going slowly to not drop Haru in his arms, “But I can tell something’s been bothering you...”

Haru swallows hard, feeling a growing lump in his throat again. He wants to cry because he feels so helpless yet so protected in Makoto’s arms. He wants to cry because Makoto is the one protecting him. He wants to cry because his ankle really hurts, and he needs some pain medicine.

“I’m scared,” he finally gets out, “I’m scared that- that you don’t need me anymore...” He trails off, his voice small like he feels in Makoto’s hold.

“Don’t need you?” Makoto repeats, and Haru knows his eyebrows are probably furrowed, “What do you mean?”

“You know,” Haru mumbles back.

“Ah... Because I got taller than you even more than before?” There’s teasing in Makoto’s voice, but Haru can feel his boyfriend holding him closer for comfort. Haru can tell he’s about to continue, but they reach his door before Makoto can speak, “Let’s get you settled, okay?” Makoto murmurs, setting him down so he can unlock the door.

Makoto helps him inside. He helps him get out of his swimsuit, completely dried off, and into warm clothes. Haru chooses to wear Makoto’s shirt, claiming that his are in the wash. Makoto doesn’t even check his drawer, only giving him a knowing smile.

The doting mother hen in Makoto comes out then. He gets Haru situated in bed, his ankle elevated and still wrapped in ice. He fetches Haru some pain medicine and a glass of water as well as another ice pack, which he dutifully holds to Haru’s ankle.

“I’ll never stop needing you, Haru,” he says finally, “Never.”

“But you-“

“I’m still a scaredy-cat at heart,” Makoto laughs softly, “No matter how taller or strong I look, I always feel safest when I’m with you. And I like protecting you too, just as much as I know you like doing the same for me.”

Haru flushes and turns his gaze away, “I always want to protect Makoto,” he says despite the heat crawling into his cheeks, “Always...”

“I know, Haru-chan,” Makoto smiles, soft and yet so bright, his eyes glowing with love even as he holds an ice pack to Haru’s swollen ankle, “But I want to do the same for you too.” He’s quiet for a long moment, simply holding the ice to Haru’s ankle before he looks up again and simply says, “That’s _love_ , Haru.”

In that, it becomes so obvious, painfully so, and Haru swallows thickly, his eyes stinging a bit.

“I love you too,” he whispers, “Makoto...”

“I know, Haru. I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and if you comment or leave kudos, thank you again!


End file.
